No Time for Love
by House of Eros
Summary: This boy would be the death of Nick... Why can't get this redneck hick out of his mind? He was always so enthusiastic no matter the situation. it was really getting on his nerves... Because there is no such this as love in the zombie apocolypse. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content and main character death.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER~**_

_**I do not own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2, nor do I own any of the characters or zombies accociated with it. ^^**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting as much as I had initially hoped but high school is kicking my ass since it's the end of the year, but I hope you all like this new fanfiction! Thanks! :D**_

_**-Eros**_

The four survivors did what they could to sprint up the stairs, they panted deeply, the evac station at the top of thirty flights of stairs. The gambler, seeming to be the leader of the gang burst through the door, the four hearts dropped when they saw their only means of getting out of that god forsaken hell hole quickly flew off with other survivors who were there on time.

"Hey where is everybody?! Hellooooo! Anyone here!?" the capped brunette man shouted.

"This is not happening... This isn't happening..." The black woman beside the gambler kept muttering.

"Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses!?" the large heavy-set black male asked.

"... Looks like there's been a change of plans." The gambler finally murmured after watching the helicopters fly off.

"Well what do we do now?" The brunette white hick asked.

"... Look, over there. It looks like there's light in the distance... Maybe we should head in that direction." the black woman said with a nod.

"Yeah... We gotta go through the hotel though, it's gonna be rough." the gambler said and nodded.

The group began suiting up with left over supplies from the helicopter. They all got individual health packs, a handgun or an axe, or maybe even a crowbar.

"So, what are ya'lls names?" the brunette asked.

"I'm Rochelle..." The black woman said.

"Call me Coach." the heavy man replied.

"... Nick." the gambler in the white suit replied.

"I'm Ellis." the white brunette hick said, strangely enthusiastic. "Let's kill all sons o' bitches..." he chuckled.

Nick slightly stared at Ellis, what was with this hick? He was annoying and loud but somehow, Nick felt obligated to nod. Rochelle smiled slightly before they ventured downwards, the monstrosities attacking from all angles. Ellis pointed his pistol at Nick who jumped when Ellis pulled the trigger, shooting a zombie behind the gambler.

"Hey! Watch where your pointing that damn thing you almost shot my head off!" Nick hissed, Ellis just chuckled.

"What, scared Nick?" he asked.

"I'll give you something to be scared of if you're not careful!" Nick growled.

"Hush up you two! We don't got time for this bullshit!" Rochelle snapped, making the two men quickly shut up.

Bullets flew and shells fell as the four survivors battled their way down the dark staircase trying to get outside. Before the gambling man had a chance to comprehend, a smokers tongue wrapped itself around his chest, slightly making it harder to breathe, he got farther from the three until finally being able to shout.

"Ah! Get this thing off me!" Nick hollered, looking behind him to see the smoked getting closer and closer, he began panicking until it exploded of smoke.

"Come on get up Nick!" Ellis hollered helping the white clothed man out.

"I-I told you... To be careful..." he groaned softly as Ellis began helping him towards the safe house, it was only a few feet away but seemed like it was miles.

Coach and Rochelle went behind the pair and had their backs, shooting at anything that got in their way. The group panted when the red door finally closed and was barricaded, a huge sigh of relief filled the air. Nick panted and leaned against the wall, gently holding his side, it must have been worse than he thought since it felt like every breath he took his ribs were cracking. He groaned softly, luckily hey were only mildly cracked, but even so, it was all the more painful. Ellis then approached him and kneeled down, reaching for the others shirt, his arm was grabbed roughly.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked aggressively.

"Looking at the side you can't take your god damn hand off." Ellis replied narrowing his eyes.

"I'm fine, don't touch me." Nick spat, Ellis sighed and got up, walking away from the hurt man, he couldn't help if Nick wouldn't let him.

"Alright... Tomorrow we'll head out early, you think you can, Nick?" Rochelle asked.

"Yeah." Nick replied distantly.

"Get some sleep, we'll eat in the morning." she said, Ellis curled up on an old mattress, Rochelle in a corner and Coach sprawled out wherever he damn well pleased.

Nick looked over to Ellis, what was the real reason he didn't want to be touched by the hick? He scoffed softly and looked away before he eventually dozed off. Yes, he would admit it, he was bisexual, after sleeping with so may of the same gender, it would become normal to feel something for either men or women, but it was harder to admit he preferred men. He didn't have to deal with as much bullshit, unlike women who were always complaining about something.

Ellis slept deeply, he was exhausted... Even the spunky young hillbilly knew when he had enough. He thought about Nick, he was so hostile, he wondered why? He wasn't a bad looker, but Ellis wasn't really sure what to think. He just nuzzled into the side of his arm that he used as a pillow. He just wished he could go back, party with Keith and... Just be able to relax again. There was no time for relaxing in the zombie apocalypse, you mentally didn't have the capacity... He was woke up the next morning by Coach gently nudging his shoulder.

"Hey Ellis, time to get up." he said tiredly, Ellis groaned and slowly sat up, his body ached.

He reached over and rubbed his own shoulder, he sighed and looked over to Nick, he was still asleep against the wall. Ellis couldn't help but worry and quietly trudged over to him, kneeling and reaching down, slowly lifted up the others shirt, there was a nasty bruise, enough to make Ellis cringe. He shook his head and looked over to a med kit that was stationed next to Nick and as quietly as he could, unzipped the bag. He reached in to see if there was anything to help take some of the pain away. Ellis, painfully slowly, laid Nick onto his back.

"Ellis what are you doing?" Rochelle whispered.

"Nothin." Ellis replied.

Ellis opened Nick's shirt and took out a small bandage, placing it over the bruise and used some medical tape to secure it, he made sure it was tight, hugging the bruise. Nick groaned slightly and Ellis hurried to close Nick's shirt before he got the wrong idea. Ellis then got up and walked over to the table full of ammunition and reloaded his pistol, putting in fifteen bullets, then putting as much as he could carry in a bag on his back that was protected by the med kit. After he was finished with taking care of himself he walked back over to Nick who was just starting to wake up.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty." he snickered.

"Shut up hick." Nick grumbled tiredly.

"Here, shut up and take'em." Ellis said, handing over a bottle of pain pills.

Ellis was surprised to see that Nick didn't coldly brush the help off, Nick hesitated but took the pills and swallowed a few. Ellis held out a hand for Nick to take to help him up. Nick took Ellis' hand and sighed when he stood up, he was still sore but... for some reason he felt a bit better than he expected. He reloaded his gun and got ready before everyone nodded to one another.

"Hey overalls..." Nick softly called to the young brunette following after the others.

"Hm? Yeah?" he asked.

"... Thanks." Nick said, making Ellis beam a smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it." he replied.

The survivors fought countlessly, the building having caught fire and was bound to come down any second. Upon reaching the elevator, they panted, already exhausted, Nick having to take more pills. The air began getting harder to breath in, the elevator filling with smoke.

"Oh shit... We're gonna have to book it for the safe room." Coach said.

"How's this, when those doors open, run like hell and we should somehow survive." Nick said sarcastically.

As the elevator hit the first floor, Ellis and Coach pried the door open, the four dashed out, it was so hard to see and no one could tell if they were shooting at zombies, or others of the group. Ellis choked on smoke, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. His eyes watered and his chest felt like it was on fire. He collapsed to his knees, his vision blurry from the smoke. Suddenly he was hauled up by none other than Nick.

"You're ot dying now, overalls." Nick said but even he had to admit, it looked hopeless...

"Hey! Over here! I found the exit!" Coach called, Nick quickly moved as fast as he could, Ellis trying to help Nick with his arm around the gamblers shoulders.

When they got outside, Ellis sucked in a large amount of air he craved. He groaned and coughed violently, as did the others.

"Get up guys this isn't over!" Rochelle said, a charger roaring in the distance.

Ellis got up weakly, his hands still slightly trembling as the group began making their way towards the safe house, it couldn't have been much farther could it? Ellis failed to realize a spitter coughing up a large amount of acid in his direction before it was too late and apart of his body being burned by the fluid. Ellis yelped out and stumbled back, holding his right bicep, it sizzled slightly, the area turning very red.

"Ellis! Come on were almost there!" Rochelle encouraged.

Even though there were some tears in Ellis' eyes, he kept going, though the more he used his arm and went without treatment, the worse it got. The four barged into a safe room and practically slammed the door shut behind them. It was then Ellis slightly cried out and almost contemplated chopping his arm off and risk becoming a zombie. Nick was by his side quickly and took out his med kit.

"I was saving this for me but... What the hell right?" he asked and took out some Aloe Vera and bandages.

It was painful to look at, the area was inflamed and severly burned. Nick was as careful as he could to slather the cream like jelly onto Ellis' arm and wrap it. Ellis groaned and whimpered softly at the contact with his arm and did what he could to keep his dignity and not cry. When it was over and done with, Ellis was out like a light.

_Poor kid... _

Nick thought as he sat a few feet away from the sleeping young man. He grunted softly as he felt the pain in his ribs come back... He felt something else there too. He opened his shirt only to see a small bandage on his internal wound, he raised his brows, he didn't remember doing this...

"Ellis did that while you were asleep... He's a good kid." Rochelle said with a small smile towards the sleeping Ellis.

"... Stupid hick..." Nick grumbled softly but didn't move to take it off.

Nick sighed as he laid his head against the wall while everyone slept, he moved a bit closer to the brunette hill billy and looked over his arm. Ellis, still asleep, leaned over and rested his head onto Nick's broad shoulder. Nick tensed and looked to the sleeping man, Ellis looked so innocent while he slept... It was almost too attractive to leave him alone. Nick just stared off into space, eventually falling asleep, his head falling gently onto Ellis'.


	2. Chapter 2

It became repetitive... Shooting and rubbing, shooting and running. It was tiring enough as it was, but doing the same damn thing every damn day took an even bigger toll on you. Days after getting constricted by a smoker, Nick was feeling better then ever, and Ellis' arm was slowly healing, it was nice to know no one was dying. The four battered and bloodied survivors sat in the safe room, eating granola bar and whatever they could find that the would trust to put in thier mouths to sooth thier aching stomachs of the lingering hunger that came with the zombie apocalypse. You neever knew what was safe to eat, that was the scary thing...

"Hey overalls, here." Nick said tossing Ellis a small bag of lays, he liked the nickname he had chosen for the young man.

"Hey, my Ellis... L-ISS." Ellis said, pronouncing his name for Nick with a pout as he caught the bag. "Sweet Lays!" he exclaimed, forgetting about the name calling, Nick chuckled slightly.

"Nick is that laughing I hear?" Rochelle teased.

"I didn't know you had that in ya." Coach laughed.

"Shut up, of course I can laugh." Nick said and scoffed, hiding the small tint of pink to his cheeks.

"Well when you guys are done eating, you should get some rest..." Rochelle said.

"At least we're away from that god damn hotel..." Ellis mused.

"Yeah... But we don't know what those lights are in the distance, they're probably a breeding ground for zombies." Nick replied and nodded.

"Yeah so get some sleep you two." Coach said and walked away from the light up the stairs with Rochelle so they could go to bed.

Nick and Ellis were left alone downstairs... For some reason Nick felt incredibly awkward, he didn't know what to say or do and it got even worse as the silence carried on. He looked over to Ellis when he wasn't paying attention. His hair seemed perminently greasy like it had been a week since he last showered even before the apocalypse began, his slightly tanned skin framing his face that had only a few little scars from cuts probably back before hell came to earth. When Ellis looked back over, Nick averted his gaze.

"Hey, do you know what suck the heads means?" Ellis asked suddenly, causing goosebumps and a crimson blush to appear on Nick's face.

"Wh-What?" He asked, not sure if he heard right.

"Like, it don't mean anything bad, it's like eating." Ellis saiid, making Nick have to calm himself down.

"Uh, no I don't." He said after gulping.

"Well damn." Ellis murmured, Nick's cheeks still burning.

The two sat in silence for a little while longer, the content atmostphere helping Ellis forget what they had in store for them when they stepped out that bright red door... It was like things were able to be normal when everyone was together like they were, cracking jokes and laughing, almost like a family... He wondered... Did Nick have a family, if so did he miss them?

"Hey Nick... You ever think of your family in a time like this?" Ellis asked, even if it wasn't really his place to ask.

"... Nah... No reason to, their dead anyway... Everyone is who didn't escape with the helicopters." Nick replied and nodded.

"Oh..." Ellis replied a little solemnly, he was surprised with how cool Nick was, even with a sensitive subject like family, he wondered how his ma was doing... If she was live.

"We should get some rest kid..." Nick said, sighing softly.

Ellis nodded in reply and went to get up, only to be pulled back down by Nick, he couldn't handle it. This boy was just too damn perfect, Nick forced Ellis to the ground, though Ellis didn't resist much, he was more surprised then anything. He stared up at Nick, his eyes wide with shock and slight fear.

"N-Nick what are yo-"

Ellis was cut off as Nick's lips were roughly pressed against his. Ellis didn't fight anymore, this... felt right. He moaned softly into the kiss to tell Nick to keep going, knowing he could trust Ellis not to hop up and run, Nick's hands roamed down to rub Ellis' sides, then his hips, then reaching around to gently grop the others rear. Ellis gave a small squeak before Nick shoved his tongue into the others mouth. Ellis tasted salty from the chips and Nick loved it, Ellis quickly wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and ran his slender fingers through the others dark brown locks. Nick groaned softly and began venturing down the others neck.

"A-Ah!" Ellis yelped softly, his mouth was quickly covered by Nick.

"You gotta be quiet or else I gotta stop..." Nick instructed, Ellis nodded, his cheeks fiery.

Nick then resumed kissing down the others neck, making sure he left a bright purple hickey. His tongue venturing over the others salty flesh, Ellis tried keeping his moans in, he had never been pleasure by another man before, being the girl in this position was much more pleasurable. He bit his lip roughly and realeased a sigh full of lust. Nick's body pressed against Ellis', he could feel Ellis becoming excited. He reached down and grabbed Ellis' crotch, making Ellis gasp and shudder when Nick began to rub it and toy with him.

"Bastard..." Ellis whispered and pinched his eyes shut, still biting his lip.

"You ever been fucked by another man before?" Nick asked with a smirk, making Ellis blush of embarassment and shake his head, Nick smirked in reply and continued teasing Ellis.

Ellis bit his lip to the point that it bled, Nick leaned down and slipped his tongue back into Ellis' mouth, cleaning up the blood from Ellis cut he had made. Ellis took the chance to moan into the kiss since it was muffled between them. Nick finally began undoing Ellis' pants and felt Ellis for the first time... It was so amazing. Nick gently wrapped his hands around the hardened shaft and gently began sliding his hand up and down. Ellis felt it harder to contol his moaning and began releasing small moans. Nick loved torturing this boy, he was so adorable.

"Fuck Nick... I-It feels so good..." Ellis said softly, not daring to make eye contact with the man above him.

"Is it?" Nick asked, his thumb circling the head where Ellis' fluids were collecting.

"Y-Yeah!" he yelped.

Nick chuckled and took his hand out from the other mans pants. He licked his fingers lightly before looking around and saw a bathroom. He looked back to Ellis, he knew that if he continued, it would get messy and loud, real fast. He quickly got off of the hot and disheveled Ellis who stared up at him in question, and disappointment. Nick held his hand out to Ellis, his eyes said it all. Ellis quickly took it and was helped up, he held his loosened pants and tilted his head.

"Come on, you cant stay quiet." Nick said and began leading Ellis to the bathroom.

When they arrived, Nick reached forward and wrapped an arm around Ellis and brought him close, planting his lips onto the others firmly. Ellis then cupped Nick's cheeks in his hands before he was picked up and laid down in the bathtub. Ellis widened his eyes as Nick opened his shirt and took off Ellis', Ellis became nervous... How far would they really go? Would it hurt if they went all the way? Questioned swarmed his mind and he failed to realize Nick unzipping his pants and beginning to slid off the others. When he did he gasped and gulped nervously, Nick could feel the tension in Ellis and leaned down, this time gently pressing his lips against Ellis' to reassure him.

"... Is it gonna hurt?" Ellis murmured.

"... Probably." Nick replied, Ellis took a breath before nodding.

Nick kissed the other once more as he spread Ellis' legs and positioned them so Ellis couls wrap his legs around Nick if he wanted. Nick then pushed against Ellis' stubborn rear before he felt it give in and his member began sliding inside. Ellis gasped in pain and covered his mouth, wanting to scream, there was no lube, no anything that could help the penetration less painful. Ellis whimpered softly and gritted his teeth, panting heavily as Nick stopped to let Ellis get used to the feeling.

"You alright down there?" Nick asked softly.

"... Y-Yeah... I think..." Ellis said and swallowed the painfulled cried he wanted to release.

Nick then started to slowly thrust in and out of Ellis, sucking in a few sharp breaths, he actually felt bad. He was feeling immense pleasure while Ellis felt extreme pain. Nick quickly leaned down and kissed the other, trying to provide some comfort, his tongue danced with Ellis'. He had taken many peoples virginity, but never felt guilty like he had right now in this moment. Nick almost sighed in relief when he heard Ellis beginning to moan in pleasure. That was his signal too begin getting rougher. He started to push deeper in every thrust, the head of his member reaching in farther.

"Fuck Nick!" Ellis said in painful pleasure.

Nick smirked and started pumping faster into the man beneath him, his climax was already so close, too close. Ellis began moaning louder, his climax had been lingering, waiting for the right time to peak. Nick helped Ellis' side so he could bring Ellis to meet him while he thrusted farther into Ellis. Nick began panting and groaning, his hands clutching the other, though they were both so full of estacy they didn't really notice. Nick's orgasm was straight around the corner, feeling his member throb inside the other he began thrusting roughly and quickly, then finally releasing his load into the younger man beneath him with a loud groan.

Upon feeling Nick's seed shoot inside him, Ellis moaned and arched his back, feeling his semen spurt onto his waist. Ellis them panted quickly, deeply, as Nick's body slightly rested on him. That was amazing... Everything about it was amazing. Ellis blushed as he felt Nick's hot fluids dripping inside him. Nick panted heavily before he pressed his head against Ellis', kissing the other softly. Nick eventually pulled out of Ellis, causing Ellis to yelp, Nick then pulled Ellis to sit up, he pulled Ellis into his lap and continued kissing him.

"Probably should get dressed..." Nick said.

"Yeah..." Ellis panted, beginning to slip his clothes back on.

Nick buttoned his shirt back up and slipped his softened member back into his pants, zipping them up. Ellis slipped his pants on with a wince, he was going to be really sore in the morning... After redressing, the two men made thier way back into the lit room. Nick made his way to the wall and slid down it. Ellis... didn't quite know what to do, he wondered if Nick wanted anything to do with him now that his lust was satisfyed, for some reason, Ellis felt he'd be really upset if that was the case, he decided to test it. He walked over to Nick and slid down next to him, attempting to rest his head onto Nick's shoulder. Nick looked over but allowed it and sighed, tiredly closing his eyes.

"... Night overalls." he mused softly, making Ellis smile slightly.

"... Night." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Indeed Ellis was sore that next evening. Half of him didn't think he'd be able to get up after such a wonderful night of sex with Nick... Sex with Nick? That really happened right? Ellis blushed and looked over to the dark haired man as he replenished his ammunition and grabbed a med kit. He sighed, he knew it was real, because if it weren't... He wouldn't be so damned sore. He then walked over to the table next to Nick and began refilling his own supplies. It was hard to ignore the nigh before but he had to since Coach and Rochelle were now downstairs. Ellis just simply acted normal, or so he thought, it was obvious he had something on his mind.

"Hey, Ellis, you alright?" Coach asked as he slipped the med kit over his shoulder and eyed the young man, who normally was spewing jokes ad laughter, just quietly got the things he needed together.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine, I'm just hurtin' is all." Ellis murmured and nodded to Coach, discreetly looking in Nick's direction who casually ignored the side conversation.

Nick on the other hand, was in too much thought to notice Ellis talking to Coach. All he could think about was the night before and how simply perfect it was besides the fact they were in the zombie apocolypse. Hecracked his back and shoulders, readying himself for whatever waited for them outside. Coach looked over and saw a paper for notice of infection. He smirked bitterly and began reading it out loud.

"Report unusual behavior... Barricade your homes... Avoid all contact with infected individuals... Wait for officcial instructions... Wait my ass." Coach then chuckled and bit into a granola bar while Nick nodded and Ellis readied his gun.

"Kill all son o' bitches, that's my official instructions." Ellis mused and smirked as well.

Ellis then kicked the bright red door open, the zombies in the general area racing in their direction. The blood splattered and the limbs flew, the undead fallling one by one. Nick, having killed a Charger felt pretty accomplished. Ellis on the other hand feverishly looked for the Jockey that was following close behind while they ran towards the next safe room. Almost before Ellis even knew what was happening, his face was slammed into the hood of a car when the Jockey had mounted the back of his neck.

"Shit!" Nick hissed as he looked back and saw Ellis, he quickly began open firing at the scrawny little midget until it toppled off of Ellis' back, taking the brunette with him.

Ellis grunted and groaned when he hit the ground, slightly holding his head, Nick quickly helped him up, Ellis nodded to the other man before going to jog past him since Rochelle and Coach were ahead of them. Nick quickly pulled Ellis back over to him and planted his lips onto the others. It was a short kiss, but it was a kiss none the less. Ellis was slightly surprised by such a sudden notion he had to shake his head before following closely after Nick. Upon catching up with the others, another had followed behind the two men, after yet another wave of hordes, there was the distinct howl of a Hunter. All four looked around in an attempt to find it before it blind sided Nick furociously. Ellis was there within seconds and violently shoved the creature off of HIS Nick and blew it's brains out, taking the rage of seeing something hurt Nick out on it. The others seemed confused as to Why Ellis had gotten so worked up, Ellis just simply looked back and chuckled nervously before walking over to Nick and offering a hand with a smile.

"... Thanks overalls." Nick chuckled and took the helping hand.

The smiles quickly faded... The sound of a a weeping Witch filled the air. They all looked to one another and simultaniously shut off their flash lights except for Nick. They followed Nick in the darkness, the sounds gradually getting louder. The group tensed when she began growling, Nick shut off the flashlight quickly, soon enough she went back to crying. A small sigh of relief came from them as Nick hesitantly turned the light back on, slowly skimming around the blackened parking lot, not knowing they were backing right into her. Ellis looked over and gasped, quickly shoving the groupd away and pointed at the witch who began growling and stood up, the four survivors had thier guns ready as they quickly backed away. Her red eyes staring at them before she began calming down and sat, beginning to cry softly again. Ellis made an audible sigh of relief, nodding to the others, they all manuvered around the sobbing zombie and when they could no longer hear the crying, Coach clapped Ellis o the back with a grin.

"If it wasn't for you we'd all be cut up slabs of meat back there!" he exclaimed.

"Nah..." Ellis replied softly with a blush.

"It's true! You saved us Ellis!" Rochelle said in agreement, though Ellis still didn't believe them.

"Ellis... They're right, we were backing right up against that Witch... If you hadn't noticed... We'd probably all be dead." Nick said seriously.

Ellis met that mans gaze, it sent a shiver down his spine and he nodded with a deeper blush. As the four mirgrated towards the lights, it seemed it was a mall standing there. It wasn't really a sight to behold since all it was, was a attractor for zombies. The group was disheartened... All that hard work for a mall. Nick sat down once they had gotten to the safe room, just deep in thought... What would they do to survive?

"Hey ya'll... Don't give up hope yet... I know that Jimmy Gibbs stock car it hauled up in there." Ellis said pointing to a poster on the wall. "... If we an find some gas we can power up that baby and ride out in style." he stated, still having some hope in escaping.

"... And what it we can't find any?" Nick slightly hissed.

"... Then we kill ALL... Sons o' bitches." Ellis mused with a dangerous grin.

Nck stared at Ellis for a few seconds before smiling as well and nodding, as did the others, some how feeling a little inspired by Ellis' little pep , motioned for Ellis to come over and he obeyed without a second thought. Ellis sat down and instinctivly cuddled up next to him, nuzzling him... This may have been their last night together. Rochelle and Coach eyed the couple with surprised looks but Nick shooed them away. Nick looked over and gently kissed the top of Ellis' head.

"... Nick?" Ellis asked softly.

"Hm?" Nick replied.

"... Do you think we'll make it?" he asked softly.

"... Yeah." Nick said softly, wrapping an arm around Ellis' shoulders.

"When this is all over... I wanna introduce you to my buddy Keith... We had some good times..." Ellis said with a small smile, refusing to acknoledge the fact his friend could be dead.

"... Of course overalls." Nick mused with a small smile, this boy really was perfect...

"... Night Nick." Ellis said and closed his sleep deprived eyes for the night, Nick doing the same, inhaling the scent of Ellis...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holy crap it's been so long since I've uploaded anything, sorry ya know with summer and the travelling I haven't had the drive I've needed to post something that's worth reading. Thanks for the support everyone. 3**_

**-Eros**

In the day of the life of four normal human survivors, one would think they'd turn on each other eventually, but in the zombie apocalypse, there was a greater chance of survival in numbers. You live protecting your family of strangers... Or you die trying.

"Whispering Oaks." Rochelle mumbled at seeing a billboard for the now empty town.

"Whispering Oaks? Shit I used to go there as a kid." Coach chuckled.

"Kiddy Land? What the hell is that?" Nick scoffed at another billboard.

"Hell that place is so fun... It's a carnival!" Ellis laughed and nodded.

"Great... I bet there are clowns there as well." Nick grumbled... He HATED clowns.

"What do you got a fear of clowns?" Rochelle asked the white suited brunette man as he shuddered at the thought of their painted faces and the horn they honked, he immediately became defensive.

"No. They just annoy me." he growled, he would never fully admit it.

"Don't worry Nick I'll protect you from the evil clowns." Ellis teased and chuckled.

Nick glared at the group as they laughed and stormed off ahead. As the party approached the gates, there weren't many of walkers to be seen. They were either really lucky, or they had a shit storm ahead of them. Hearing the gurgling of a Boomer up ahead, Nick threw his hand up in signal for group to stop, if the fat ass vomitted on them all hell would break loose.

"Where are you, you fat sack of lard." Nick said to himself as they scanned the amusement park, the air was stiff and intense.

"There!" Ellis said and pointed his gun up, beginning to shoot at the moving Boomer.

"Don't let it get away!" Rochelle hissed as the four ran after the fat fuck.

"Where'd it go?" Ellis asked.

"Oh my god a Boomer couldn't get away that easily... Fucker." Nick snarled and looked around.

"Oh shit!" Coach hollered as he pulled the trigger, the Boomer having exploded on him and Ellis.

"Aw man!" Ellis howled trying to get the disgusting much off him.

"This is gonna get bad..." Rochelle muttered as the roars of the infected filled the air.

Before the survivors knew it, the swarm crashed into them like a tidal wave, Nick having to resort to using a frying pan and Coach a chain saw. They fought what seemed like an endless horde, Rochelle throwing a pipe bomb to finish the rest of the remaining zombies. Ellis panted and Nick leaned against a wall, they hadn't even been there fifteen minutes and they were already beaten and exhausted. Ellis' gaze turned to Nick, he was pretty hurt. He sighed and limped over to the broken man and kneeled down, unslinging the med kit that rested on his back, Nick gently took Ellis' wrist and shook his head.

"I'm alright... I got one." he mused with a small smile. "You use it." he stated, Ellis nodded hesitantly and took out a few bandages, beginning to wrap up the cuts.

"Everyone alright?" Coach asked after everyone had used their med kits.

"Yeah... No one got bit yeah..?" Ellis asked softly, everyone looking around to one another.

"I'm good." Coach said.

"Nope." Rochelle added.

"I'm clean." Nick stated.

"Alright... We shouldn't be too far from another safe house... We can make it guys." Ellis said with a hopeful smile.

Each survivor looked to one another and nodded, Nick couldn't help but want to smile at the hick's enthusiasm... It was going to get him killed. As they walked through the broken down carnival, a few helicopters passed over head but no matter what the four survivors did, the flying signs of life passed right past them... They couldn't help but feel down... Would this nightmare ever end? The four disheartened humans did what they could to make it to the safe house, though when a fence blocked their fence, instead of climbing it which seemed like the easiest thing, it was decided they would start the carousal and run around the damn thing even though it would make noise and attract a horde that they probably wouldn't be able to deal with, ending their lives but then again with the horde they had to take on earlier, no one really had the will, the determination, or the stamina to climb the metal fence. Everyone was exhausted and readied themselves for the biggest hoard yet.

"Ya'll ready?" Ellis asked, everyone nodded in reply and he slammed his hand down Witch the button, the carousal beginning to blare music and turning, it was almost a nice sight except of course for the fact that the music was quickly over thrown by the howling horde that began storming towards them.

The survivors braced themselves ad began fighting, breaking for the panel to stop the horde. They panted, it was monotonous, so horribly monotonous. Nick, finally having stopped the carousal the horde eventually ceased, the group damn near falling to succumb to the exhaustion. Ellis chuckled, he couldn't believe it, though his smile disappeared at the speed of light as he heard the cries of a Witch up ahead.

"You've got to be kidding!" Rochelle wailed.

Ellis looked around to the four bloodied survivors... They looked so pathetic, Ellis moved up ahead, spotting the tunnel of love, there was a safe house... But in front of it was a Witch. It was either her... Or them... And Ellis would not let his family die, they were not related by blood... But considering the current circumstances, they were now family. Ellis huffed and trudged back, not about to deliver bad news but instead picked up a combat shotgun, it seemed to be loaded, and so conveniently placed. He took a deep breath as the others looked to him questioningly.

"What is it overalls?" Nick asked raising a brow and limping over to Ellis.

"... Nothin' I'll take care of it." Ellis replied and grinned.

"Take care of what?" Nick asked and furrowed his brows.

"Nothin' I got it." Ellis chuckled and turned away from the three others who followed him.

"The Witch!" Rochelle said and pointed, the humans turning off their lights.

"You're not taking that thing alone are you?" Coach asked.

"Well... Ya'll are damn near dead and... I don't see away around it, so yeah." Ellis said and nodded.

"Don't be stupid!" Nick hissed.

"What do you have a plan macho man?" Ellis asked with a growl.

"This isn't a time to be a hero Ellis she will kill you!" Nick hollered.

"Maybe she will... But there is no other way... There are med kits in there and ya'll NEED them!" Ellis snarled. "Trust me!" he said.

Nick stared down at the man before him, Coach and Rochelle keeping quiet. Nick wanted to do something... Say something that would make Ellis change his mind, though he knew that once Ellis had made up his mind he wasn't going to change it. He sighed and closed his bloodshot eyes, rubbing his forehead. He had to convince Ellis not to take on that Witch... He had to... Ellis was all he had left and he didn't want to lose this precious man... Ellis frowned and walked up to the white suited man, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"... I'll be okay..." he said and grinned though he wasn't even sure if he would be.

"... You better be." Nick grumbled and looked away, knowing if he met Ellis' gaze he wouldn't be able to let him go.

Ellis then looked to Rochelle and Coach, smirking and winking at them, trying to reassure them before he pumped the shotgun, it was heavy-duty and would probably do quite a bit of damage. He breathed in... And out, there she was... Curled up right there about ten feet in front of him. The others, except for Nick, watched in anticipation. Ellis took one more breath before he charged the witch head on, she gasped and looked up before Ellis pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**For everyone out there who does own this game, in this Chapter is the spoiler for how to get the CROWND achievment, yes it really is, I have tested this many times and so far 3/4 times it has worked, I don't know if just this version of the gun will work, but so far I have yet to find out. I will explain more at the end of this Chapter.**_

_**-Eros**_

Ellis breathed in... And out, there she was... Curled up right there about ten feet in front of him. The others, except for Nick, watched in anticipation. Ellis took one more breath before he charged the witch head on, she gasped and looked up before Ellis pulled the trigger, the barrel of the gun pointed right at her face. Ellis pinhed his eyes shut as she screamed but there was no pain... He opened them and saw her spread out on the floor, she was dead... With one shot. Ellis nearly gasped for air, he was so certain he was either going to die or lose a limb, and he'd be lucky if he only lost a limb. Nick looked back in amazment as Ellis crumbled. Nick quickly raced over and took Ellis in his arms, he was so relieved.

"... I didn't think it would be that easy..." Ellis murmured after he had finished gasping and panted.

"I don't think any of us did." Nick chuckled, Rochelle and Coach gathered as well and grinned.

"If ya'll can take this into the safe house, I can hear a horde." Rochelle murmured, Nick and Ellis looked to one another and nodded before they all quickly made it into the safe room.

Only until after the safe house was locked did everyone sigh in relief and start to laugh. They were all relieved, patching themselves up and salvaging food from around the barn. Ellis sat away from the group, listening to the outside word, hearing the occasional grunt of a zombie and listening to the few crickets that chirped in the crisp night air, it was getting cold, Ellis sighed and leaned his head against the wall, he was staring death in the face not even four hours ago... Nick having noticed the younger man having conflicts with himself, walked over and plopped down next to him.

"Hey, overalls... You okay?" he asked softly.

"... Yeah... Yeah I'm okay." Ellis replied, though Nick was not convinced.

"You sure? You're normally cracking jokes... I was expecting you to gloat about killing a Witch with one shot." Nick chuckled.

"Nah... Just tired." Ellis muttered.

Nick frowned a little bit and looked over to the others who were conversating about their next destination, not paying attention to the two men in the corner. Nick then looked back to Ellis and leaned in, planting his lips onto the others. Ellis' visage flushing crimson, his eyes fluttered closed and he reached up, gently cupping Nick's cheek before Nick ended the kiss. Ellis was obviously disappointed, Nick smirked lightly at the small pout Ellis portrayed and motioned to the others still chatting away. Nick leaned in to Ellis' ear and nipped the earlobe, making Ellis shiver.

"We can't with them here..." he whispered before he winked at Ellis.

Ellis nodded and blushed again. He smiled a bit more fully and pecked Nick's lips before he scooted forward so he could lay down. He looked up to Nick, meeting the suited man's gaze. He sighed in content before he yawned and rested his head upon his arm, falling asleep. Nick stared at the young man, he was so perfect in so many ways... He was so innocent and yet he displayed such dominance in a situation when needed... It was so... Hot, in ways. He sighed and got up before he lost his cool and took Ellis right there. He walked over to the two people who spoke of destinations, he looked out the next door they would head out from, he frowned slightly.

"Nick we got a problem." Coach said.

"What? Why?" Nick asked.

"Well we have a park map, up ahead there's a rollercoaster, if the emergency gate is locked we won't be able to go through." Rochelle said.

"So all this effort would be for nothing!?" Nick hissed.

"Exactly..." Rochelle sighed and Nick growled.

"We'll see... We might jst be worryin' for nothing." Coach said.

"Let's get some rest you guys... We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Rochelle said.

Nick nodded and returned to Ellis' side, he laid down, looking over before he turned onto his side, his arm snaking around Ellis' waist. He sighed, he didn't want to sleep, afraid that this was all a dream, and Ellis had been really killed by the Witch. He breathed out and closed his eyes, upon opening them he noticed that everyone was gone He gulped and looked around, taking his gun and scrammbled too his feet. He looked to the semi-open safe house door, a bright light firing into his eyes, he groaned and sheilding his face until his eyes adjusted. He gasped, his entire group slaughtered, zombies munching on their flesh, Nick went to reach for his gun to find that it had disappeared. He gulped to see that Ellis wasn't there... He didn't know wether to be relieved or frightened. Since the zombies hadn't noticed Nick yet, he creeped away and looked around.

"E-Ellis?" he called out. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked himself.

Nick then froze, hearing the growl of a hunter, he began breathing erratically, having no gun, the fear of being eaten alive began consuming him. He then began sprinting away, then the sound faded he sighed in relief, resting against the wall that seemed to be a building, but weren't they at Whispering Oaks? This was making less and less sense by the second. Nick looked up, inhaling deeply as he saw Ellis runing down an alley way. Was that him? It had to be! Nick bounded after the man.

"Ellis! Ellis wait!" he hollered, running down the alley way after his young lover.

Hitting a dead end Nick rested his palms on the stone wall. He sighed ad turned back coming back to the city streets, he watched the still atmosphere as it began raining it was sunny a minute ago and suddenly it was pouring. Gasping as he saw Ellis ruing down yet another alleyway across the street, Nick ran after him again, caling out his name and doing everything he possibly could to get his attention, but he came across another dead end. He cursed and slammed his fist into the bricks until he heard the snarl of a hunter. He didn't want to turn around... He didn't want to face his demise though something screamed at him to face the hunter. Nick's body slowly turned to look at the zombie when he felt paralyzed... The hunter... He had a base ball cap on his head... Part of his ribs exposed and blood dripped down to the wet floor, the shirt was a dingy yellow, having blue jean pants on.

"... Ellis?" Nick asked as if the monster could reply.

Nick watched in shear disbelief before the deformed, bloodied, and snarling version of his lover kneeled into a crouch. The zombie growled before launching hismself at Nick.

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. Lol another cliff hanger._**

**_Anyway if you take any kind of shotgun (from what I was told) and run right up to a Witch, shooting her dead on she will fall dead in one shot. My cousin had discovered this playing in the first game. At first he thought he had just got lucky but tested it multiple times. I decided to try it out and low and behold, she was killed in one shot. I tested it as well multiple times though on the fourth time I failed to hit her dead on and she incapacitated me. From what I am told you can use any kind of shotgun to kill a Witch but I know that for sure a Combat Shotgun will work, I figured I should use a heavy-duty gun at first. The point is, instead of a sniper rifle, use a shotgun but you have to get right up in her face and do it quick._**

**_This is the latest chapter! Hope everyone liked it! Thanks guys! 3_**

**_-Eros_**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick shot up, gasping and panting, his eyes panicked skimming around, his hand grasping his chest as he laid himself against the wall. It was a dream... Thank god it was a dream, he looked over to the country boy next to him, he was turned away from the suited man. Nick swallowed the lump in his throat and shakily reached over, turning the man onto his back. He sighed in utter relief as he saw that Ellis was healthy and sleeping peacefully, though upon being moved his eyes fluttered open. He yawned softly and rubbed his eyes, thinking it was time to get up though when he noticed it was still dark outside he looked to Nick questioningly.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" he asked softly, seeing as Rochelle and Coach were asleep on the other side of the barn.

"... Nothin'... Just shut up and sleep." Nick murmured and rolled on top of Ellis who huffed.

"Thought you said we couldn't with them here." he grumbled, Nick looked up, seeing a little alcove.

"Come on..." he said and motioned to the ladder leading upwards.

Ellis sighed and yawned, he really didn't want to have sex... He was still very tired and they had a big day tomorrow that he didn't even know about... Though regardless of the situation, he followed obediently behind Nick and sat down once at the top his legs dangling aimlessly over the edge. He rubbed his eyes childishly, Nick had no clue how the simple movement could have his member standing, making a tent out of his pants. He felt his cheeks flush and he pushed Ellis down, straddling his hips, Ellis not having expected the sudden movement, yelped in surprise, something wasn't right with Nick... He could feel it.

"Nick what's goin' on? You ain't right..." Ellis muttered as he furrowed his brows and slightly fought against Nick.

"I said I'm fine." Nick snapped, sighing afterwards. "I just... I need this alright?" he asked reaching forward and gently caressing the others cheek.

"But... Did'ja just wake me up to get a fuck on for the night..? I'm tired as shit ya know... Why'd ya wake up?" Ellis asked, leaning into the caress, he loved the way Nick touched him...

"... I just... I saw somethin' bad... I need to get my mind off it..." Nick said and looked away, he didn't want to remember the gruesome way his young love looked... How beautiful he still looked even if he had blood dripping from between his decaying lips.

"Whaddya mean? Saw somethin' bad?" Ellis asked forcing Nick off him and looked over. "... Have a bad dream?" he asked.

"... Yeah... It was horrible..." Nick said pinching his eyes shut and shook his head.

"... Wanna talk about it?" Ellis asked softly.

"Nah... I can't." Nick sighed and slightly hung his head.

Ellis watched the man before him slightly crumble, he had never seen Nick so... Distant. He frowned and swung his leg over Nick's hips and straddled the other. Nick looked up to meet the young mechanic's gaze... The gambler leaned in and lightly nuzzled into the other mans neck, he swore that just a smile from the young hick could brighten any dark hole they got themselves into. He sighed and began kissing Ellis' neck, nipping the skin making the other shudder in pleasure. Feeling the others movement, Nick smirked and gently reached up Ellis' shirt to toy with the boy's body, his index finger gently circling the hicks hardening nipple. Ellis moaned softly and bit his lip as his face turned crimson.

"N-Nick... Why dont'cha just fuck me already?" Ellis asked and gulped as he began grinding against Nick's hips.

"Nngh... You tease." Nick grunted and slipped Ellis' shirt over his head, exposing the others bare bruised and cut up chest, Nick frowned and ran his hands over the other man's body. "You shouldn't look like this..." he muttered.

"Like what? Whatddya mean?" Ellis asked innocently tilting his head at Nick.

"... Like this..." Nick said, poking at a bruise, making Ellis wince.

"Hey there... Don't touch that..." He murred and huffed.

"... You look amazing..." Nick said and brushed his lips over Ellis' chest.

Ellis bit his lip roughly and felt his shaft twitch, watching as Nick unzipped his pants and took out his member, Nick was huge, or so Ellis thought. Nick watched Ellis stare at him and chuckled as he rubbed the slightly pulsing member. He was already so hard, just watching Ellis smile damn near made him explode. Ellis made a goofy grin and wrapped fingers around Nick's member beginning to pump it, bringing his own hardening member out and rubbed it against Nick's, making the other man groan deeply. Nick watched as Ellis toyed with him, rubbing their members against each other and jerking them both off.

"God Ellis..." Nick sighed and laid Ellis down onto his back, quickly and roughly pulling down the other man's pants arround to the back of his knees. "I can't hold back anymore." he said and hissed softly,

"Then don't..." Ellis said and smirked as he felt Nick position himself against him.

Nick said nothing else as he leaned down, kissing the others lips before he inserted himself inside of Ellis' tight opening. Ellis gasped and whimpered softly, Nick didn't waste much time before gently beginning to gently thrust into the other. Ellis gripped his member in a way that no woman had ever before. He had done anal with woman before, virgins even and none could compare with Ellis' tight hole. Nick began softly grunting in time with his thrusts and Ellis panted, Nick hadn't given him quite enough time to adjust so he had to deal with some discomfort before the real pleasure began surfacing. He groaned softly, giving Nick the signal to begin getting rougher. Nick smirked and thrusted quicker, roughly rutting himself inside of the young man beneath him. He watched as Ellis writhed beneath him, wanting to let out the moans. Ellis took a quick inhale and jerked his hips forward, his rear grinding against Nick as he thrusted, sending the maximum wave of pleasure through both of them, Ellis not able to stop a small moan from escaping him and Nick having to pinch his eyes shut and grit his teeth.

"Fuck Ellis..." Nick sighed and leaned his head back a bit.

Ellis couldn't reply, a bit of saliva making his way dow his chin as he shakily held out his arms for Nick so come down to him, Nick chuckled lightly at the sight and leaned down, letting Ellis envelop him and kissed the other to silence the moans escaping from both of them considering that Nick was already close to release, He felt the tell tale sign of his orgasm, his gut tightening and his balls quivering in a small fashion. He was so fucking close but wouldn't let himself release until Ellis was ready for it. Ellis on the other hand was struggling to both stay conscious and focus on the situation, his vision in a slight blur from another round of rough sex. He wasn't used to being fucked by men so the pleasure he was experiencing was beyond phenomenal.

"A-Ah! Nick! I-I'm gonna c-come..." Ellis gasped and whimpered as he clawed into Nick's back.

"Me too overalls..." Nick groaned softly into Ellis' ear.

Nick then sat back up so he could view the hot, sweat covered man beneath him, his eyes almost feral, simply wanting to ravage and dominate the country boy. He saw the innocence portrayed in Ellis, the innocence that made him so hard to begin with, the innocence he simply fell in love with. _Wait... Fell in love?_ Nick thought as he watched Ellis moan and throw his hat away. God damn he was so hot... Ever single thrust he just felt the need to fill his young love. It wasn't much longer until Nick felt he could no longer keep the physical release at bay., taking ahold of the messy brunette haired man's hard shaft, beginning to pump it with his hand, Ellis' eyes widening as he experienced two kinds of pleasure at once, it was glorious.

"I-I can't hold out much longer kid..." Nick grunted.

"Nick... Nick... Ah... Ah! Nick I-I'm cummin'!" Ellis cried out softly and arched his back, feeling his orgasm ram him like a freight train.

Feeling Ellis' stream of liquids gush onto his hand, Nick rutted himself deep inside of Ellis, gritting his teeth and holding the man still as he felt his fluids rush inside of the moaning man beneath him. Nick panted deeply and smirked as he ran his tongue along his hand, lapping up Ellis' cum. Ellis felt the need to pass out, the sex having taken all the energy he could muster out of him.

"You okay down there Ellis?" Nick chuckled softly and caressed Ellis' cheek like he had at the beginning of their steamy round of sex.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm good..." Ellis said and shut his eyes, leaning his head against the wooden paneling beneath him.

"Alright... Let's get dressed." Nick stated as he pulled his now soft and empty member out of Ellis.

Ellis nodded and gathered his clothing, Nick having got dressed before him, walked over to where Ellis had thrown his hat and picked it up, gently brushing it off and staring at it for a moment. He then smiled as he watched Ellis slip his shirt over his broad shoulders and run a hand through his sweaty hair. This boy would be the death of Nick... Because he knew if anything were to happen to Ellis... Nick honestly didn't know if he would have the willpower to keep going, also knowing he would gladly give his life for the young man standing in front of him... Even though his rule was not to get too emotionally attached to someone... Ellis had gotten under his white clean press suit in more ways than one. Nick blinked, having been knocked back into reality as Ellis reached out to take his hat, he surrendered the piece of clothing and nodded.

"Let's get back to sleep... It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." he said and climbed down the ladder, Ellis following close behind.

Nick sat down in the place he was, motioning to the spot next to him where Ellis sat and wrapped an arm around the others waist, Ellis smiling and leaning against Nick. He was beyond tired and within moments, falling asleep, not having the energy to say goodnight. Nick smiled at that and looked outside the safe house door, the sun was not yet to be seen. He sighed, not sure if he wanted to go back to sleep, afraid he's have another nightmare that would make him lose his mind. He shook his head, driving the zombified Ellis out of his brain before he fell into a forced state of unconsciousness.

_**Sorry I know there isn't much action in this Chapter but I wrote it at 2:30am so ya know... It's almost to the end, it's saddening but I originally wanted to make this series only five chapters though seeing as how short the chapters are, I figured I'd have to expand. Thanks for the support!**_

_**-Eros**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nick was awoken that next morning by Ellis, he hadn't seen anymore of the sickening visions he had previously so this sleep was much more realxing and restful. He yawned as he looked up to the grinning country boy. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." he chuckled softly. Nick groaned and stood up, rubbing his head, his brunette locks still splayed wildly from the previous night of action. Ellis sent Nick a discreet wink and grinned as he began reloading his weapon and placing more ammunition into his back pack.

"Ya'll ready to head out?" Rochelle asked, Ellis beamed a smile.

"Let's get this shit over with..." Nick grumbled.

The small group began moving out towards the coaster, Elis grinning once he spotted the coaster. "Man this is one of the fastest coasters around!" he laughed and once they looked around a bit, the group gasthered.

"So... We found a way out but it's not gonna be easy." Coach said.

"How so?" Nick asked.

"We have to start the coaster and once that emergency gate opens we have to follow the coaster, but it'll summon a bunch of zombies... Is it worth it?" Rochelle questioned.

"Well... I can run faster the ya'll... I think I'll be able to stop the coaster quick 'nuff." Ellis said and nodded.

"You sure? You'll be alone ya know..." Nick murmured, a bit of worry lingering in his tone.

"Come on Nick... I killed a witch with m' shotgun in one shot... I think I can do it." Ellis chuckled.

"Well... Alright I'll try to stick close behind you and cover you... But I might lose ya." Nick said and nodded.

"I'll throw a pipe bomb when things get nasty." Rochelle said.

"Then everyone's ready?" Coach asked and everyone silently nodded. "Alright, Ellis when that gate opens, run like hell." Coach stated.

Coach then slammed his palm down onto the lever the coaster raced past the group. Ellis watched as the ride zoomed past them and the yellow gate opened. Ellis then flew out, sprinting and following the tracks as he watcted the roller coaster disappeared in front of him. As he heard the roar of the horde he began booking it quicker to shut off the obnoxiously loud carnival ride, and close behind him he heard a hunter... He knew he was probably too far ahead for the others to get to him if he were to be pounced. He panted a bit, the bastard was practically on his heels and Ellis was too frightened to look back. Seeing the dock there where the control panel sat, Ellis brought up his shot gun and pulling the trigger, the spray of led on the machine shutting up the dinner bell for the undead. Ellis then sighed in partial relief knowing the endless horde would stop until he heard the scream of the Hunter behind him, he stiffened and braced for the impact though hearing the familiar sound of the boom of the guns behind him, he saw the Hunters body fall to a lifeless heap beside him. Ellis panted slightly, now utterly relieved, he looked behind him to see Nick holding a rifle. He chuckled and ran a hand through his greasy brunette hair.

"Nick ya son-uv-a bitch..." Ellis chuckled and Nick raced over to him, hugging the young man tightly in his hold, Ellis felt a bit stunned, Nick never embraced him so freely. "Ya'll 'right Nick?" he asked as he returned the hug.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine..." Nick murmured against the hick's neck, he then leaned away a bit before pressing his lips to the others, Ellis quickly flushed until Nick pulled away.

"Where's Rochelle and Coach?" Ellis asked.

"They're coming..." Nick replied and nodded as he looked back, seeing the two people coming up.

"Ellis you did it!" Rochelle cheered and laughed.

"Good job Ellis man." Coach said and Ellis beamed.

"It was nothin'." he chuckled softly.

The four travelled up to the safe room, signing in relief when it was over. "Hey guys I have an idea." Ellis said as he eyed a 'Midnight Riders' poster that was stapled to the wall. The others looked up, it was probably s dumb and airheaded idea but Ellie would voice it anyway. "Why don't we go t' the stage and light off all them fireworks they set off durin' shows? I bet they still have some stocked up since they were still doin' shows with things went to shit... May as well check right?" he asked. "We can signal the chopper." He said and nodded, the others looked to one another.

"You know Ellis... That might be the smartest thing you've ever said." Coach chuckled and patted Ellis' back.

"I'm not dumb..." Ellis said with a small pout and Nick chuckled as well, slapping Ellis' back though restricted the power enough as not to hurt the other male, Ellis smiled at Nick and nodded.

"Then it's settled, we'll try and signal the chopper from the stage of the Midnight Riders." Rochelle stated and nodded.

Without sleeping, they all used their med kits and walked out to the stage where the concerts would be held. Ellis and Coach gawked at the sight while Rochelle and Nick searched for the fireworks Ellis talked about. Ellis eventually having untranced, looked around as well. "Let's turn on the lights! I think there's some fireworks on stage." Ellis called to the others as he found some boxed explosions. He smirked before he spread them out around the stage, incase they needed extra protection. Everyone reloaded their clips and got extra medical kits.

"Ya'll ready? This is gonna make a hellova lot of noise..." Ellis said, looking up to Coach up at the top of the grand stands where the lights were controlled, Ellis flashed his thumb at the other and the lights brightened and Ellis began the music.

The music blasted through the speakers and rumbled through the stage, the horde beginning and Ellis stepped on the button at the micro phone, shooting fireworks into the air along the stage, preventing any of the infected from getting onto the stage. Bullets flew in all sorts of directions, The speciel infected making it hard to focus on the hoard... Bastards. Ellis unwravelled Nick from a smokers tongue after the undead cougher had exploded... Though their adreneline pumped, everyone went pale.

"TANK!"

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I know this chapter is shorter then the others but I'm savig all the action and drama for the last Chapter! :D**_

_**-Eros.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN UPDATE!? OMG. Yes! An update and it is the FINAL chapter of this Nick/Ellis FanFiction! Thank you to all the support from the followers and readers of the story you all made it possible. Keep in mind this is not the last Nick/Ellis fanfiction I do. Also, yes I know this is not how the levels really go, I know they go to Swamp Fever after Dark Carnival but I felt the need to end with a bang.**

**POSSIBLE CRY ALERT**

**I did cry while writing this so have fun!**

_**-Eros**_

As horde after horde came and was destroyed, the familiar roar of the Tank quickly made every single survivor cringe and huddle together as the seemingly steroid induced monster began rampaging towards them. Would this be the end of the line? Ellis looked to the group and then to Ellis, fear written in his eyes, Tanks were something they hoped they would never have to deal with... They were closed off in the stadium... There wasn't much places to run. Fireworks exploded into the air with massive booms, Ellis quickly aiming and shooting the boxed bombs and pulled the trigger, the fireworks starting on the ground, the tank catching on fire. At least now it could be killed quicker with the fire sizzling on the zombies overly muscular body. The group began quickly begin shooting at the Tank, clip after clip on the tank though they had to spread out eventually when the tank got to close for comfort. The Tank targeted Nick...

Ellis gasped as Nick was practically back up into a corner, he pulled out a Molotov and threw it, the bottle landing perfectly onto the tank. The tanks caught fire immediately but it spared Nick the chance of being burned as it turned and ran towards Ellis though soon, it collapsed and died on the spot. Ellis laughed and nodded and the survivors gathered back up onto the stage. It was time for the grand finale, the fireworks shooting into the air and exploding into massive balls of light and flame. If that didn't signal a chopper nothing would.

As the endless horde resumed, Nick was injured, having been rammed by a Charger, Ellis hurried to get him back onto the stage. He bent over to tend to the wounds inflicted by being slammed into the ground. Nick was barely conscious as Ellis did so though another Tank quickly barged into the stadium. That Tank was a fucking ninja... Ellis didn't even realize until he heard Rochelle scream and felt the unrelenting force of one of the monsters fists pound into his back, sending him flying. Nick could only watch... The Tank quickly going to finish Ellis off. Though on the ground, Nick pulled out his pistols to shoot at the monster as it mercilessly beat on Ellis, it killed Nick... He almost couldn't watch until he saw the Tank fall. Coach was quick to help the Gambler up but Nick shoved him away before he could use a med kit on him. He limped as fast as he could to Ellis, the hoard ceasing for now until they started the fireworks again.

_Oh god..._

Ellis laid there, his chest having been literally beaten in... There was no way he could fix this, blood poured down the young mans lips. Nick stared down in utter shock as Elli's gaze slowly lifted up to the white suited man... He smiled a bit no matter how much pain he was in, and he was in utter agony... His ribs in places they didn't belong, his shirt down and bloodied. One of his legs broken though his head seemed to be ony lightly scratched. There was no way Ellis would make it... Not with these wounds and Nick knew it... But he denied it and tried to keep Ellis from realizing even though Ellis was fully aware he was dying.

"... That bad..?" he asked in almost a whisper as the fire works started again.

"... No... N-No you'll be fine..." Nick murmured with a gulp, gently scooting his arms underneath the kid and lifted him up a bit so that Ellis was in his arms.

"Ya don't have to lie... I'm gonna die... Right?" Ellis said seriously.

Nick felt hot tears gather in his eyes... Why Ellis? It was his fault... Ellis was helping him when the Tank came. Nick felt the tears dripping down and onto Ellis' slightly clothed chest. He pressed his forehead against Ellis' as he sobbed... Ellis sighed softly and shakily reached up to caress the other's cheek. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, the explosions and the noises from the infected drowning out... He felt... Happy, he was in Nicks arms... Why wouldn't he be? His vision became blurry and Ellis went limp Nick's arms... Nick looked down to the motionless Ellis and hugged the other close... Ellis was cold.

"You can't die god dammit!" he hollered as he heard the helicopter. "I won't let you die here!" Nick cried as he picked the motionless kid up in his arms,

He then broke for the helicopter whose wings were beating up above him, he couldn't let Ellis die here... Not where his body would be mutilated into a sack of putrid meat. He wasn't going to make it... He needed time... And it had run out. Nick's lungs were ablaze as he ran up the steps, feeling the thunder on his heels, he pinched his eyes shut as he ran, bracing for impact until he heard one of the firework packs boom, Nick looked up to see Coach and Rochelle shooting from their safe haven. It confused the infected while lighting them on fire, including the tank. It was do or die, Nick sprinted with his last ounce of energy and landed into the helicopter where he was lifted into the sky. Everyone was silent... Especially Nick who cradled the quiet Ellis... It was hard to fathom, Ellis had a smile, as if he had just fallen asleep, Nick couldn't bring himself to look down at the pale, lifeless face. He didn't care if Ellis 'awoke' in the middle of the flight and bit a chunk of his face off...

"... Is he..?" Rochelle asked.

"... Yeah." Nick replied coldly, bottling his emotions until he knew they were safe. "... I'm sorry... I know it's not safe... I-I... I couldn't leave the kid back there ya know?" Nick asked feeling a lump in his throat from when he spoke of Ellis.

"... We understand." Coach said softly.

"... Nick, how long has this been going on?" Rochelle couldn't help but ask.

It was a good question... It had felt like they had all known each other for a life time as if they were all old friends. Nick gulped and managed to force himself to look down at Ellis peaceful face.

"... A lifetime." He whispered softly, looking back out of the helicopter.

Nick stayed awake while the others slept, he had to incase Ellis wasn't... Ellis anymore. He knew he would probably be shot when they arrived at the military base for harboring one of the dead, but he couldn't give two fucks about what the military had to say... Because of them, innocent people like Ellis had to die while they held up in bunkers and sent pilots out to pick up survivors, as if there were many. The thought made Nick's blood boil and his body tremble as tears finally escaped his eyes. This had to be a fucked up nightmare... Anything but this... He'd rather wake up in a safe house with zombies banging down the doors with Ellis then this... At least then they would have had the kids enthusiasm. When the helicopter arrived at the military base, guns were pointed at Nick who carried Ellis.

"Is he alive?" A soldier asked.

"... No." Nick replied.

"Drop the body and back away slowly, he could be carrying a virus." the soldier demanded.

"Kiss my ass... It's because of people like you hes fucking dead!" Nick screamed.

"Drop the body or we will fire!" The soldier hollered.

"Fuck you!" Nick snarled and the soldier cocked his weapon.

"Stop." Another voice added, Nick looked over, it was an older man, in his mid forties. "... How long ago?"

"... A few hours." Nick replied and the man seemed to go into deep thought.

"... He would have changed by now if he had a virus... Do you... Want to bury him?" the man asked, Nick looked down to Ellis and back to the man, nodding silently. "... Then you may..." the man replied as the group of soldiers lowered their guns.

Nick stood quietly at the grave that he, Rochelle, and Coach had made for Ellis alone, he didn't dare let any of the slimy military men touch him. In Nick's hand... Was Ellis' hat. Should he say something? He was alone so he could say anything he wanted... He cleared he throat softly and looked at the cross.

"Uh... Hey Kid..." Nick mumbled softly trying to keep his composer. "... Look I... Know we weren't the best of friends at first... I... Was kind of an ass." He said as he gripped the hat firmly. "... But uh... That doesn't mean I ain't gonna miss ya." he said and felt his heart clinch. "... I'm... I'm sorry Ellis... I let you down this time... I miss ya already." he chuckled and wiped his watered up eyes. "... I guess I just wanted to say... Thanks... You saved my ass back there and without you... Well I'd be dead now... But... I'd trade places with you in an instant..." he said softly. "... I'm gonna head inside... It's fucking cold out here... Maybe we'll meet up again sometime... Yeah... I'd like that... Maybe start over.. Spoil ya rotten." he said and felt his jaw lock up, his breaths were shaky from holding the emotion he had yet to set all free. "... Guess I'll see ya around kid... D-Don't get into too much trouble while I'm not lookin' after ya..." he said and wiped his eyes, he then turned around to see the older man, he was in charge of the base it seemed.

"... How long have you known that kid?" he asked.

"... A lifetime." Nick replied.

_**END.**_


End file.
